Princess Celestia/Gallery/Overview
This is a gallery for Princess Celestia's different physical appearances, forms, and outfits in the series, films, IDW comics, and other official material. Appearances Princess Celestia ID S4E01.png|Alicorn pony, Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 Legends of Magic issue 1 Young Celestia.png|Younger, all-pink mane and tail, Alternate forms Princess Celestia ID S2E1 unicorn.png|Unicorn pony, The Return of Harmony Part 1 Princess Celestia blank flank ID S4E26.png|No cutie mark, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Princess Celestia Crystal Pony ID S6E2.png|Crystal Alicorn, The Crystalling - Part 2 Daybreaker ID S7E10.png|Daybreaker, A Royal Problem Celestia statue ID MLPTM.png|Turned to stone, My Little Pony The Movie Anthro Principal Celestia EG doll packaging.png|Half-pony form, My Little Pony Equestria Girls merchandise Comic issue 20 Solar Flare.png|Draped in fire, Comic issue 35 Statue Celestia.png|Turned to stone (alternate version), Comic issue 50 Celestia's Pegasus disguise.png|Pegasus filly, Comic issue 65 Disguised Celestia.png|Pegasus pony, Comic issue 76 Cosmos Celestia.png|Possessed by Cosmos, Friends Forever issue 20 Sunflower Celestia.png|Potted sunflower, Nightmare Star ID MLP CCG.png|Alternate world counterpart, Nightmare Star, Enterplay collectible card game Outfits Princess Celestia coronation dress ID S3E13.png|Princess coronation outfit, Magical Mystery Cure Princess Celestia Gala outfit ID S5E7.png|Grand Galloping Gala outfit, Make New Friends but Keep Discord Princess Celestia clown costume ID S5E26.png|Alternate timeline counterpart, clown costume, The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 Princess Celestia vacation attire ID S9E13.png|Vacation attire, Between Dark and Dawn Celestia swimsuit ID S9E13.png|Swimsuit, Between Dark and Dawn Princess Celestia leotard ID S9E13.png|Leotard, Between Dark and Dawn Goth Celestia ID S9E13.png|Goth makeover, Between Dark and Dawn Principal Celestia Camp Everfree outfit ID EG4.png|Human counterpart, Camp Everfree outfit, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree Comic issue 4 Princess Celestia battle armor.png|Battle armor, Comic issue 9 Princess Celestia bridesmaid.png|Bridesmaid outfit, Comic issue 10 Secret Service Celestia.png|Secret Service outfit, Comic issue 16 Superhero Celestia.png|Superhero costume, Comic issue 19 Princess Celestia Samba dress.png|Samba dress, Comic issue 71 Witch Princess Celestia.png|Witch costume, Comic issue 71 Celestia as Elvis.png|Elvis Presley costume, Comic issue 75 Princess Celestia battle armor.png|Battle armor (alternate version), Micro-Series issue 10 Celestia morning robe.png|Morning robe, Micro-Series issue 10 Cloaked Celestia.png|Cloak, Friends Forever issue 20 Miss Celestia.png|"Ms. Celestia", |Cloak (old) and sunglasses, Pony Friend of The Year! |Cloak (new) and sunglasses, Pony Friend of The Year! Miscellaneous Princess Celestia statue ID S2E18.png|Depicted in statue, A Friend in Deed Principal Celestia human ID EG2.png|Human counterpart, My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Comic issue 18 Alternate Celestia.png|Alternate universe counterpart (evil), Comic issue 20 Alternate Celestia restored.png|Alternate universe counterpart (good), Princess Solar ID Tails of Equestria.png|Princess Solar, Tails of Equestria: The Haunting of Equestria Cutie marks Celestia cutie mark Discover the Difference game.svg|Stylized sun CanterlotCastle CM Luna.png|Crescent moon on a dark purple background (switched with Princess Luna in S7E10) Comic issue 20 Alternate Celestia cutie mark crop.png|Stylized sun with black center (alternate universe counterpart in ) Comic issue 50 Disguised Celestia cutie mark crop.png|Light bulb (as a Pegasus in ) Comic issue 65 Disguised Celestia cutie mark crop.png|Sun with masquerade mask (as a Pegasus in ) Category:Character overview pages